


Back To You

by friendlyneighborhoodgarbagecan



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: BAMF Beth Boland, F/M, Falling In Love, Songfic, This Is STUPID, rio is a babe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 21:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyneighborhoodgarbagecan/pseuds/friendlyneighborhoodgarbagecan
Summary: This is a songfic. Features the song "Everytime" by Ariana Grande.Beth and Rio play the touch-and-go game too much.





	Back To You

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except the fiction part.

Back to you, back to you, back to you  
Back to you, back to you, back to you  
I go back to you, back to you, back to you every time

Beth didn’t know what exactly pulled her to the gangster. Maybe it was the way he put her in her place, or maybe the way he teased her, or the smoky smell invading her senses when he towered over her. The way his words affected her was enough to drive her crazy. He spoke in low tone, deep and tinged with the accent he adornes. 

I get tired of your no-shows  
You get tired of my control  
They keep tellin’ me to let go  
But I don’t really let go when I say so

Beth knew Rio’s low-profile was key to his success, but it didn’t help the fact that she didn’t see him as often as she’d like. She’d text him on his personal, on purpose too. She’d ask him to come over to talk but it’d be hours and he wouldn’t respond to any of her calls or numerous texts. He probably was busy, and she’d remind herself of that but somehow the feeling of disappointment would never subside. Her need to control what happens with their business “contract” was never-ending and Rio always grew irritated with her but one look into her blue eyes and his head would be in the wrong place. He knew he always had to be in control but when she demanded something from him, heat would lay heavy in his chest and he’d stay silent before finding his words again. The night he told to go home to her kids was the worst. He felt her disobedience and her need to be with him but he couldn’t. He couldn’t risk falling in love with her, he knew shit would end bad. Him in jail or her dead. The night she slid into her mama van and drove off was the night Rio drunk himself into stupor and felt like shit. The bite from the keys still stung but the warmth of the alcohol was stronger. He knew she’d be back, or that he would crawl back to her offering another job, it was just about when and where. 

I keep givin’ people blank stares  
I’m so different when you’re not there  
It’s like something out of shakespeare   
Because I’m really not here when you’re not there

Rio was always handling his business at his warehouse and for the first time, he wanted Elizabeth by his side. Co-commanding. He would often stare off into space, his teeth chewing at the inside of his cheek, itching just to smell the faint flowery perfume of hers. The heat radiated off her body when she wasn’t even touching him, making his brain foggy and the hairs on his nape stand on edge. Her hair, red as a damn cardinal bird. Sometimes it’s up from not being washed for days after caring for her kids, and sometimes it’s down and flowing carefree. He wished just to feel the silky strands in his hands as the laid in bed, not talking but enjoying each other’s warmth. When she wasn’t there, neither was he. He was so mopey and irritable because he didn’t have her calm and collected voice talking his ear off. 

I've tried to fight our energy  
But everytime I think I'm free

You get high and call on the regular  
I get weak and fall like a teenager  
Why, oh why does God keep bringing me back to you?  
I get drunk, pretend that I'm over it  
Self-destruct, show up like an idiot  
Why, oh why does God keep bringing me back to you?

They weren’t an ideal match, give them that, but their chemistry and energy was enough to rival Romeo and Juliet, except they were a housewife and money-launderer. Beth couldn’t escape the energy that progressed and flowed freely between her and Rio. He was a drug and she was feening for some more. He could be speaking for a millisecond and Beth would be high as a kite, desperate to hear that deep voice of his. He wouldn’t call but he’d show up unannounced, Beth’s personal favorite. Her heart would skip a thousand beats every time she’d see him in all black, clad in Doc Martens. He would speak to her, threaten her maybe, or walk towards her and tower over her smaller frame, his eyes boring into hers, challenging her maybe. Then he would leave, and she’d have three glasses of Bourbon and pleasure herself that night, thinking about the way his lips would feel on hers, and the way his tongue would swirl around her clit. She’d think she’d before his scary ass in the morning but then her mind reverts back to last night, and meet him in that cafe he’s sometimes in, showing up like an idiot.

Sometimes it’s the way Rio looks at her like she’s the only woman in the world that makes her realize how deep in love she is with him. It’s skinny love, really. They’re embarrassed, worried what people would think, so it’s a vicious cycle. 

 

Back to you, back to you, back to you  
Back to you, back to you, back to you  
I go back to you, back to you, back to you every time


End file.
